meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
RU Sequoia
RU(VSQF005) was born on December 1, 2008, in the Sequoia. Her mother was Finn, and her father was an unknown roving male. She was born into a litter of six; her litter-mates were VSQF006, Mungallchops(VSQM007), Laurence(VSQM008), Nik Nak(VSQM009), and VSQM010. All six pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. A mother later, a group of rovers join the Sequoia; one of the males named Bruce became the dominant male. In January 2009, the group split. RU's mother Finn, VSQF006, VSQF010, along with two other pups from the dominant female's litter, and one of the males named Sid Vicious left the group and formed the short-lived Pretenders. RU was left with only three of her litter-mates; however, the pups still survived their first three months. The wild male and Toyota male soon left the group, leaving just two adults, one juvenile female, and four pups in May 2009. In August 2009, Baby Bear died, making RU and her sister Nik Nak the oldest subordinate females, although they were only nine months old. However, the dominant female Benzedrine started to have successful litters, bringing up the numbers of the Sequoia. RU and her litter-mates survived to adulthood and she started to help out with the new pups. In June 2010, RU's brothers started roving, while RU and Nik Nak started to mate with rovers. In January 2011, RU, her sister Nik Nak, and Tina were all pregnant. They were evicted and aborted their litters in February. Nik Nak left the group in a small group split in late 2011 to form the Hooligans. In January 2012, Benzedrine and RU gave birth to Yoda, VSQP038, Nulli, Injabulo, Ilanga, and Briesmut. However it is unclear if RU lost her litter or not and was just helping Benzedrine suckle the litter. In May, the Sequoia split again, forming a new group, including all of RU's pups, leaving the Sequoia with only five members. The two groups started to have violent encounters, leaving Benzedrine badly injured. Benzedrine disappeared in June, but returned at the end of the month. RU took dominance over the remaining meerkats. Two Aztecs males named Dali and Chaka joined the group that same month; Dali took dominance beside RU. However in July, Bruce and several of the Sequoia males and kicked out the two Aztecs males. RU soon became pregnant and in September 2012 gave birth to Kokopelli, Chupacabra, Sinaga, and Zuni. Shortly after this, Hab disappeared. RU became pregnant again but aborted her litter in October. Benzedrine later died, leaving RU's dominance unchallenged, although she became the only adult female in the group. In July 2013, RU was pregnant again, but aborted her litter in August. A group of Van Helsing males joined the group while Bruce and all the adult males were roving. One of the males named Priscilla established dominance, however RU started to show signs of disease. In September 2013 RU was euthanized as she was infected with a lethal disease called tuberculosis. Following RU's death, her last remaining daughter died as well and the males left the group. The Sequoia was lost. Links Sequoia Mob Finn Whiskers Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats